A Football Romance
by ForTheLoveOfOliver
Summary: Begins in Britain Parks last months of schooling, She is obsessed with the muggle sport of Football soccer and dreams of playing professionally. She is a Ravenclaw, and like all other Ravenclaws despises Marcus Flint and the rest of the Slytherins. Howe
1. Chapter 1

**A Football Romance**

**Chapter 1**

(A/N: I own none of the magical themes or people in this story except for Britain. And yes, I am American, and I feel than all Americans are odd calling it "soccer" so I shall be referring to it as "football" which makes more sense in reality.)

It was the twenty-second of May, and my final year of Hogwarts. I was out at the Quidditch pitch, during our final free period before N.E.W.T.S., playing around with a football. Yes, I know I'm a witch and should probably be playing Quidditch, but ever since I was four-years-old in my first football game, I fell in love and shortly became obsessed with the sport. My dream, the only thing I ever wished for on my birthdays, or when I saw a shooting star, was to play football professionally for Manchester United…even better to play for England in the World Cup!

So, as I was saying, I was out on the pitch and had successfully materialized a full-sized net from mid-air and set it at the base of the golden hoops closest to the entrance. I had been here for the better part of an hour and was considering going back to Ravenclaw tower and washing up a bit before going in for dinner, but after deciding that the Rice Cake in my school bag would suffice as dinner, I grabbed it, took a bite, and began juggling the ball while I ate.

By the middle of dinner, my blonde hair was caked to my face in sweat, even though it wasn't very hot out, and my white shirt felt heavy on my back. I quickly stripped it off and continued to shoot mercilessly on the goal, wearing my red camisole top.

"Well, you look good shooting on an open net…but it doesn't seem like much of a challenge if you ask me." A voice drawled from behind me after I volleyed a shot into the back of the net. I turned, although I didn't really feel the need to, for I knew the face that belonged to that despised voice. His black hair was longer now, coming to the tops of his ears and hanging in a windswept-fashion across his tanned forehead. The dark green of his eyes would make any girl swoon and sigh…any girl in Slytherin that is.

"Whatever you want Flint, I'm not interested. Now please stop using my valuable time and leave." My voice was dull and bored, for I felt absolutely no emotion towards the man standing before me. I summoned the ball back towards me, and began juggling again before the ball was stolen away from me.

"What the bloody hell are you playing at Flint? Give me the ball back!" I couldn't steady my voice, and it screeched on the last syllable of my sentence. But Alas! The stupid git only smirked and twirled the ball on his finger-tip. My hair had come loose and pieces flew in a whirlwind around my face as my blood-pressure rose.

"So we're on a last name basis, are we? Well then Parks…I was just going to suggest that I could goalie for you and give you better practice." His white tooth grin was almost unbearable as he smirked across the pitch at me.

"Ha! Marcus Flint playing a Muggle sport? I won't live to see the day!" I laughed cruelly.

"Come on, Britain. Just let me block a couple of your shots…I've been dyin' to play all week and this is my first chance! You know, you would have a better practice if you had a goalie to block ya." He begged. It was kind of cute actually. He looked like a puppy that didn't get enough attention…maybe he was…

"Fine…but only a few shots, then I would like to get serious again 'cause I really need the practice." I finally gave in when he looked like he was going to cry. Flint got so incredibly happy that it almost made me laugh…almost. He conjured up a pair of goalie gloves, and did a few up-downs (A/N: for those that don't know what an Up-Down is, its when the goalie jumps up, touches the cross bar, then falls into a push up. This is used to prepare the goalie for high kicked and ground balls.) and then gave me a ready signal.

I decided to take pity upon this poor soul, and shot my first shot slightly to his left and level with his chest. I was waiting to hear this _swish_ of the ball hitting with the back of the net, but to my utter amazement, I heard an audible **thud **as it made contact with Marcus' chest and his arms wrapped around it expertly.

"Wow, I thought you were than that Parks… This might not even be a practice for me at all." He sneered playfully as he tossed the ball back. My eyes turned a darker, angrier blue as I lined up for another shot. This one would sail high, and fall into the back right corner of the net. Try as he might, Flint couldn't save it.

"And I'm just getting warmed up Flint." I smirked in a very Slytherin like manner as he, again, threw the ball back at me, only with malice this time.

This continued for about two more hours, it would have been longer if we had night vision, for now, it was very dark outside…and I was getting frightened. Marcus wanted to conjure some lanterns and such, but my phobia got the best of me and I called it quits…I guess I couldn't hide my fear to well because the next thing out of Flint's mouth was…

"Don't tell me that the all mighty Britain Parks is afraid of the dark." His sickening baby voice made me want to turn and punch him, but before I could reply with my snappy comment, there was a loud howl from the forest beside us. I dropped the football and jumped about a foot in the air and two feet sideways, right into Flint. I thought he would laugh and make a nasty comment, so you would understand my surprise when I felt his arm wrap…almost protectively around my shoulders. I scowled and tugged his arm from my shoulder, and became dumbfounded when I realized that I missed his warm protection.

"So…um…there's this shop in Diagon Alley…that, uh…not many people know about…it has a lot of items for Muggle Sports and uh…I was wondering if you'd like to go….with me…tomorrow." I heard his voice shake slightly, but he cam out with a quick recovery…and I realized that he was somewhat nervous. So I did what I always did…I played with his mind…

"Are you, Marcus A. Flint asking me on a date?" I chuckled.

"Well…we don't have to call it a, uh…a date…but that's, umm…that's what I was intending…" His voice cracked a bit again, and I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Unfortunately he figured out what I was doing, and scowled playfully in my direction.

"I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks at noon, don't be late, or I'll find you and you'll be sorry." He asserted, becoming more confident. That's one thing I learned about Marcus, when someone was putting him down, he got nervous, shy, and wasn't like any of the other Slytherins.

"Fine. I guess I'll meet you. But purely because I need more soccer equipment!" I sighed. Flint smirked down at me, took my hand in his, placed a suave kiss upon my knuckles, and said…

"Parting is such sweet sorrow…" before jogging down to the dungeons. I stood watching him, until he rounded a corner and was no longer in my sight range, then started up the many stair cases to Ravenclaw Tower where I slept peacefully through the night.

**Chapter 2**

"See you back at the castle, Britain!" Becca called as she headed into Madam Puddifoot's with her boyfriend Thomas. I waved goodbye and headed towards The Three Broomsticks to find Flint. He was standing against the far end of the wall wearing black and track pants and a tight, black muscle shirt. I also noticed he had a tattoo of a rather beautiful looking scorpion on his right, lower arm.

"God, I thought you'd never show your pretty face." He smirked as he began walking down a small, cobblestone path, me at his side. I ignored his comment and decided to talk of something that interested me a little more.

"I like your tattoo…" I accosted as I examined his arm more carefully. "Where'd you get it done?" My interest taking hold of me; he gave me that arrogant smile that I hated so much and began to talk.

"I a shop down here…just past this little store actually; the one I was telling you about…with the Muggle sports equipment. I was going to stop in there after, I wanted to get another on my back…do you want to accompany me?" He asked very gentleman like as he opened the door top a shop filled to burst with Muggle sports items.

"As a matter of fact, I would…I've been thinking of getting one myself…" I mentioned as I perused through shelves before spotting a large amount of stuff under a wood sign that read "Football."

"That's a first. A goody-two-shoe Ravenclaw getting a tat… Well…I guess you're different…much more open to new ideas." I knew he had a double meaning in there when I felt hands on the tops of my hip bones. I must have turned pretty quickly, because Flint fell backwards into a shelf, causing a couple footballs to fall on his head.

"I swear Flint…touch me again, and I'll curse you into the next Millennium!" I suppose my voice was rather loud, causing the owner to glare at the two of us in suspicion. Turning back around, I began to search through a box of cleats, and examined a pair of red and black ones that looked to be my size.

About an hour or so later, Marcus and I approached the counter, paid for our purchases, and exited the shop; turning right, down a dirt pathway. We slowly made our way down the path and soon came to a creaky sign that read 'Tank's Tats and Tinks' that I supposed meant 'Tank's Tattoos and Piercings.' I looked up apprehensively at the grimy brick building with Marcus chuckling behind me.

"Come on Parks…I promise you it's clean inside!' he chuckled and opened the door for me, yet again, before following.

A woman greeted us at the counter, and we meandered into a sitting room with pictures of designs hanging on the walls, and magazines of other designs strewn across a table in the center of six chairs. I sat and began flipping through magazines, but Marcus remained standing, staring at a curtain near the back of the shop. I was only seated for a few minutes before a tall, muscular man with arms covered in black ink came from the back; a small girl carried by her mother following.

"Ah, Marcus Flint…what a pleasant surprise…what will it be this time?" The man seemed jolly as he clapped Marcus on the back, and shook his hand warmly, almost in a fatherly way.

"Good to see you too, Tank. I came for this," Marcus said, pulling a piece of paper from his pocket. I stood up and walked behind him to get a better look at the picture. I expected it to be of a naked woman with long flowing hair; but instead, it was a dragon that appeared to be flying out from his back. It was rather well drawn, and by glancing at the wall, I noticed multiple other pictures that looked to have the same design properties.

"Well, well…that's another fine one to add to the wall…alright my boy; I can do that for you." He looked to me, as if just noticing my existence, glanced back at Marcus and added… "Look here…You've got a right pretty girlfriend here lad, and what's your name little miss?" He smiled.

"Britain Parks sir…and we're not together…well, we're together as in the same place…but as in my **together** we're not…" I stuttered. Marcus turned and gave me an amused expression before turning back to the man called Tank….quite frankly, he looked like a tank.

"Britain here has agreed to come with me today, she was thinking about getting a tattoo herself." He explained. Again, I was dumbfounded that he didn't say anything arrogant and perverted.

"Good, good…well, let's get on with it before you two need to be back at the castle…right this way little miss." I hated how he called me _little miss _like I was five. I followed Marcus behind the curtained area and took a seat on one of the stools sitting nearly on top of the dentist-like chair which Marcus settled himself in, lying on his stomach and looking in my direction.

"Right now…you've never got one in such a spot…and I'll have to warn you that it hurts right bad…just so you know…" Tank mentioned as he took a seat on the stool opposite me. Marcus nodded his head and settled into the chair even more. Seconds later, Tank had his wand tip on a spot directly between Marcus' shoulder blades. I heard Marcus' in-take of breath, but wasn't prepared for when Tank's wand lit and Marcus' hand shot out, reaching for the closest thing…my right hand. I didn't really mind much, I actually thought it was cute that he was showing a weakness to pain and wasn't afraid to ask for comfort. I sat there and held his hand in mine, subconsciously running my hand over his soothingly. He seemed top relax more after the first minute, but every so often, when Tank would reach a more susceptible spot on his back, Marcus would squeeze my hand, and I'd squeeze his in return.

"Right then, all finished…let me just bandage that for you…you can probably remove it by tomorrow, its just to make sure you are hurt any more than you are now…" Tank said about an hour later as he cleaned the tip of his wand with some type of fluid.

"Thanks man… Well Brit…you want to grab a drink before we head back?" Marcus asked me, wincing slightly when Tank began to wrap gauze around his chest and upper back.

"No…I told you I was going to get a tattoo and I ant to get one now." I planted my foot in the ground to emphasize my unmoving stance.

"Well my boy…you better give the little miss what she wants…I think she may be one of the few that would be able to kick your arse." Tank laughed heartily as I began to search through a magazine I had brought in.

"Believe me when I say she can." Marcus rubbed the spot on his side where I had broken his ribs in fourth year. I laughed at the memory as I pointed to the design I wanted.

"But…I want it different…Marcus…do you think you could draw me a design? Please!" I said, taking his hand in mine and looking up to him with my famous puppy-eyed pout.

"How could I say no to a face like that… Sure, what do you want?" He said, taking the magazine and examining the picture more closely. I described the modifications I wanted, and by the time he was finished, the drawing looked very, very remotely like the starting picture.

"Alright then…where do you want this, and how big?" Tank asked as he examined the picture.

"Around my belly button if you can." I said, lying down in the chair with Marcus taking my once occupied stool. Tank looked at me like I was crazy for a second, and decided against saying whatever he was going to say.

"I can do it…but it will hurt just as much as Marcus'." He warned me, and with a nod of my head, he placed his wand tip about an inch away from the top of my belly button. The initial shock wasn't what made me grab onto Marcus'…it was the small amount of blood that had begun to seep through about two minutes later. Granted the pain was a lot, but the blood is what really killed me. I guess Marcus noticed what it was and asked Tank to stop for a moment.

"What…its not…it really isn't…alright…I'm a slight bit squeamish." I admitted as Marcus' stood from the stool. He pointed his wad at the chair, and said _Engorgio _before the bed grew to a size that would fit more than one person. I guess that was his intent, because Marcus' slid in behind me and put his legs on either side of mine before nodding to tank to continue.

"Thanks." I whispered as I lay back onto his chest. _This boy is most definitely a soccer player!_ I thought as I felt his chest under my head, and noted the he had what seemed like a six pack of abs. This went on for the better part of an hour, with Tank finishing with just enough time for us to make it back to Hogwarts.

The finished product looked amazing! I had asked for a design that was a rippled looking sun (A/N: you know how water ripples? Like that!) with a crescent moon that was clear, un-rippled , and placed in-front of the sun…all this, focused around my belly-button. After getting the gauze placed on it, and a good-bye hug from Tank, Marcus followed me from the shop and we headed back to the castle.

"I am surprised at you Parks…I never thought you would go through with that." Marcus said as he threw an arm casually over my shoulder, only to be pulled off again.

"Remember, I only agreed to go with you today because you're the only one in this school that likes…loves football as much as I do…" I explained as I began walking faster towards the front doors of Hogwarts. Marcus jogged up beside me just as we reached the steps.

"Hey Britain…do you want to practice tomorrow morning…Slytherin has the pitch for Quidditch practice until 10…but after that it's free." He said was we entered the warm castle. There were a few people in the entrance hall; leaving their dates before heading back to their common room. I won't say that we didn't draw some eyes, because we did. I mean a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw actually walking side-by-side without killing one another? That was rare!

"Alright…man, I can't wait to get out of here and get back to my team… Their supposed to be starting work-out sessions next week!" I exclaimed, startling a few first years beside me.

"Yeah…the guys have already started practice…man do I miss it. But I've got you, so I have one up on them, I mean; it's not every day that you get to train with the one and only Britain Parks!" Marcus' exclamation was even louder.

"Shh…you're drawing some eyes Marcus…besides; you say that like I'm some type of Football Star!" I giggled. _Wait… _I thought… _Did I just giggle at Marcus flint? Despised Slytherin?_

"I don't care if they look, really… And yes, you are a famous Football Star…I'd be surprised if England didn't choose you to be on their World Cup team in a couple years." He slung his arm around my shoulder again, and I hastily removed it.

"Listen Marcus…this whole touching and hugging and being close thing isn't going to work out for me. You have to show me that you're my friend before I let you do that." I turned to leave, but Marcus grabbed by wrist and pulled me back around.

"Don't worry Parks…I'll show you that I'm trustworthy…one day…" he whispered. His breath sent odd shivers across my body and down my spine. I turned and was not stopped from walking away this time.

I was close to reaching the Ravenclaw portrait when I heard a commotion around the corner. People were laughing and from what I could tell, someone was being pushed around. I decided to go check it out and when I rounded the corner, I saw several Slytherins standing together in a tight circle; every so often, one would move as if they were kicking something. I thought it was Mrs. Norris and was about to turn around when I saw a flash of yellow robes and realized that they must be ganging up on a Hufflepuff. Having seen enough, I strode quickly down the narrow hallway, raised my wand and shouted for them to turn around.

"Look Montague…it's a wee little Ravenclaw girl trying to stop us." One of them that I recognized as a Slytherin Quidditch player said to a boy with blonde hair and dark black eyes…Montague.

"Oh, 'tis not just a Ravenclaw, Warrington. She's a right pretty little thing…and so brave for stopping our fun!" His voice made me sick as I raised my wand at his throat.

"You can talk about me all you want, but from my point of view, I have the upper hand here. You would do wise to leave before I curse you into oblivion." My voice was surprisingly steady, but had a venom in it that was equal to that of a scorpion.

"Yes you do. But another day, another time…oh, will you be sorry!" He yelled back at me as they ran from the scene of the crime. I turned to the young girl lying on the ground; she was sobbing.

"Hey…it's okay now. Those bloody Slytherins left, ha…bloody cowards! Are you okay? You probably need to go to the Hospital Wing… Come on, I'll help you there." I picked the small girl up by her arms and winced at her cry of pain. I figured her arm may be broken.

"Thanks…" She whispered her voice hoarse from screaming. The brown hair on her head was tangled and caked with some blood.

It was a long, quiet walk to the hospital wing, and the whole way there, all I could think about was what the Slytherin called Montague had said.

_Another day…another time…oh, will you be sorry!_ I saw his ugly face peering around every corner. I even day dreamed of him silently walking up behind me in a dark alleyway…horrible!

We reached the Hospital Wing and Madame Pomfrey came bustling in, and gasped when she saw the girl I was practically carrying.

"What in the name of Merlin happened here!" she screeched as I sat the Hufflepuff onto a nearby bed; my arms were tired from carrying her all the way here.

"Slytherins…I was going back to my common room when I saw them ganging up on her. I sent them packing and brought her up here as quick as I could… Be careful! I think her arm is broken" I gasped right before Madame Pomfrey grabbed the girl's right arm.

"You got a nasty cut on your head too… What is your name, dear?" She asked as she busied herself in a cabinet, grabbing bottle after bottle of potion. My pity simply increased for the child.

"Sarah Finnegan, ma'am. Do you think you could get my brother up here? He's in Gryffindor, his name is Seamus Finnegan. He's probably in his common room studying for the N.E.W.T.'s ma'am." She finished shyly. Upon the mention of her brother, I was rather nervous that Poppy would ask me to go fetch him, but was utterly relieved when she sent another student who was just being released to get him. I waited in silence for what felt like forever until Madam Pomfrey fixed the girls cuts and bruises. Just as she was finishing up, the doors burst open and a boy with sandy brown hair and bright blue eyes came storming into the Hospital Wing…Seamus Finnegan. I've had a slight crush on him for the last two years, but seemed to give up when he started dating Lavender brown last year.

"Sarah, are you alright? What happened? Who did this? I'm going to beat them to a ruddy pulp!" She yelled in the echoing room. Sarah giggled a bit, but I decided to leave…shit, she caught me…

"Seamus, I'm fine… This girl here helped me, scared those Slytherins right off, she did. I'm sorry; I never got your name." This child was slowly ruining me…

"It's Britain…Britain Parks." I said clumsily.

"Britain Parks…I've heard of you. Yeah, my friend back home kept telling me about you. He said you were the most amazing and most beautiful footballer he'd ever seen. Thanks for helping Sarah. She's only a first year, so defending herself is almost an obsolete answer." Seamus held his hand out for me, and I tentatively shook it. _OMG! I can't believe Seamus Finnegan is acknowledging me! _ My thoughts ran wildly.

"Do you want to go out for a butter beer tomorrow? It's the least I could do for what you did for my little sister." His smile was so charming that my stomach melted and I thought I was a puddle on the floor. But then I remembered Marcus and the promise I made to practice with him tomorrow.

"You know Seamus, I'm really sorry, but I already promised Mar…my friend…that I'd practice football with him for a bit. We're both a little depressed that we're missing the first week or so of our conditioning." I really, really wanted to get a butter beer with him, but I couldn't abandon Marcus…no matter how much I detested him at times. He was actually a really sweet guy when he tried to be.

"Well, I'll take a rain check then? Maybe next weekend? I'd love to talk, you know, get to know each other…I think we'd really hit it off." He winked before he exited the Hospital Wing with Sarah on his heels. I sighed and waited a few moments before exiting the Wing myself and headed back to the Ravenclaw Common room to be left alone…once again…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

I woke up the next morning to a _tap-tap _on the window next to my bed. The sun was blaring mercilessly through the window and I had to squint to see the tawny owl fluttering outside. Groaning at the early morning stiffness in my legs, I walked to the window and cracked it open just enough to let the small owl fly in, drop a letter on my bed and fly out again. It took a moment for my brain to register that there was a letter on my bed to be read; I must have stared at it for a while because my roommates started to wake, yawning and complaining about the early morning light. I scoffed at them and returned to my bed, pulling the curtains around me and enclosing myself in darkness. I muttered a quick _Lumos _and broke the seal. A letter fell from the envelope; I straightened the creases and began to read:

Dear Britain,

I've watched you for a long time. I noticed your absence in classes and soon realized that you skip them to go to the pitch and train a bit for football. I noticed the way your hair falls just perfectly into your eyes; obscuring them, but not able to hide the joyful glint of blue. I watched you once, you didn't notice me standing at the entrance…you never did notice me unless I made myself noticed. I wish I had approached you earlier than I did…with school ending soon, I regret never getting to know you. From what I've seen and what me mates say about you, your one hell of a girl. I never thought I would meet someone who was as graceful, as swift…as fluid on a football field as you. I remember whenever I would watch you from the entrance, hidden in the shadows so as not to distract you, I could see the joy, the love you possessed when playing and realized I was bloody attracted to you. I know you said you had other things planned for today, but I was wondering if maybe you could make time for me next weekend…around 6 at The Three Broomsticks? I would be much obliged if you came. No need to send a reply…I'll wait there for you until 7, and if you don't show up, then I understand completely.

Yours,

Seamus Finnegan

My mouth widened at every word, and at the name signed at the bottom, my lungs collapsed and my heart stopped. I read it again, just to make sure I got everything, and stopped at the part where it said that he watched me train. Panic slowly settled in the pit of my stomach when I realized what a hag I must look like while I sweat, _but then he said I was graceful, fluid even…_my thoughts were abandoned at the screech of one of m roommates, I threw open my curtain, wand at the ready. Her glare hardened when she saw Cho Chang standing in the middle of a group of girls holding flowers and a card. I dropped my wand and listened in on their conversation:

"Cedric sent them this morning! He's so sweet! You'd think I was the princess by the way he treated me." She squealed in delight. My ears were bleeding by now for all the giggles and girly screeches…it made me ashamed of my species. I couldn't wait to be out of here and back with my _real _friends at my _real _home.

I jumped from my bed and grabbed a pair of panties, a light blue jogging bra, black track shorts and a white zipper-sweatshirt before heading into the showers. Steam appeared from behind the curtain as I undressed, thinking about Seamus' letter.

_Why is he admitting all of this now? Why is he admitting it at all? Was he stalking me? Could he see me right now?_

At this thought I quickly stripped off the camisole shirt and jumped into the shower. The hot water stung my skin, burning it until it turned bright crimson; it felt good. The burning, stinging pain of boiling water never bothered me…pain hardly ever bothered me. Physical pain that is…but ever since last year, emotional pain hasn't really bothered me either.

The shampoo I squirted into my hand smelled like citrus and lemon. I liked the fruity smell compared to the flowery smell most girls used in their perfumes and shampoos and everything else. I hated flowers, above all things. I thought them vile and hideous, especially the pink ones; they were by far the ugliest things God ever created. I don't know why they repulsed me so, but it doesn't matter, the simple fact of it is I hate flowers.

As I went to wash my abdomen, I remembered the bandage across it and decided it would be okay if I peeled it off now; it hadn't hurt all night. The sopping wet bandage fell to the floor and I saw the beautiful design around my belly button. The ripple-effect of the sun looked even more amazing with the water running down my tanned skin; and the moon looked almost surreal.

I finished washing and stepped from the shower; wrapping a fluffy burgundy towel around my soaked body. After securing the towel in place, I walked to one of the mirrors and stared at my reflection for a few moments. I didn't think the girl staring back at me was necessarily ugly, but she certainly wasn't beautiful like Seamus said. She was merely average looking. An average height of 5'4", average, long blonde hair, average skin tone, and average blue eyes; just average. Shrugging, I began to dress into my early morning workout clothes and looked back in the mirror. I had never been one to worry about my looks, but memories of Seamus' letter came flooding back into my head.

_I watched you once; you didn't notice me standing in the entrance…_

_I remember whenever I would watch you from the entrance, hidden in the shadows so as not to distract you…_

I glanced at myself again, and dried my hair with a drying spell. So normal, straight down my back. I muttered a spell to make it look like it had a slight curl…_I guess it looks alright…_I thought…_Maybe if I pulled it up…_My brain wondered again. I pulled an elastic into it, and made a high ponytail near the top of my head. _Well, it looks better than usual. _I zipped up my sweatshirt and walked out of the showers, past the still screeching girls, out the portrait hole and down to the Black Lake.

The crisp, morning wind mixed with the rising temperature, making for the perfect training weather. Since the pitch was taken until around mid-morning, I decided it was the perfect opportunity for me to take a jog around the grounds. I began out by the large Beach Tree by the lake; doing a few boxing moves to warm my arms up, then stretching out my legs so I didn't pull anything vital.

My pace was slow; starting at a slow jog up to the edge of the Forbidden forest. Once I reached the end of the vast lake, I broke into a medium paced sprint. My strides were long and even, my breath matching there beats on the dewy surface. I could feel the toned muscles of my body stretching and pulling, each a powerful weapon on their own. I only slowed to a jog again when I reached the end of the grounds and began to turn back; now panting slightly.

I neared the Quidditch Pitch and glanced at my watch…_only nine o'clock…enough time to get back. _ I thought hungrily, watching the streaks of green flying between the golden hoops. I never cared much for Quidditch. Sure, it was a physical sport, and required some skills, but anyone could be a great Quidditch player if they could ride a broom. Soccer was more of a _you're born with it _kind of deal. Sure, anyone could learn to dribble, shoot, pass…any of the basics. But what separates the **greats **from the **good **was the skills you were born with, the passion for the game…no, to those who were born with **_it _**football wasn't a game…it was a lifestyle. I know, because I live and breathe football. When we made that Amortentia Potion in Snape's class, I remember smelling the fresh leather of a football, turf on a hot day, even sweaty shoes and shin-guards…clean uniforms, fresh from the cleaners. Football was the only love I have ever known, and will continue to be that. Even the thought of seeing a football field made my stomach squirm with delight.

I took my time on the way beck to the Beach Tree by the lake, I was in no rush to meet Marcus…even if he was slowly becoming my best friend…my only friend here. It was almost ten o'clock by the time I reached the tree and did some cool down stretches; I headed up to the Pitch. When I walked through the entrance way, I saw Marcus jogging laps around the Pitch. I don't know why or what possessed me, but I walked quickly into the mid-morning shadows created by the tall wall of stands, and watched him closely. His shirt was off, and I could see the muscles belonging to every dedicated male football player…six pack of abs…large biceps…mysterious tattoo on the forearm…even behind the gauze wrapped around his chest, I could tell his chest was _extremely _toned. He wore black basketball shorts, and had a black, sleeveless shirt draped over a railing of the stands. Deciding I had drooled over Marcus' body long enough, I made my presence known and stepped into the Pitch.

"Watch me long enough, Parks? Or should I pretend I don't see you and jog a bit more?" The bastard said as he came up behind me, putting his hands on my hips; this time, I didn't move them, I was too concentrated on his body behind mine. I guess he noticed, because he wrapped his arms more tightly around me.

"Why? Don't you want to see me?" I didn't know my voice could be that seductive…why is it that seductive? Do I want Marcus Flint? No…he's a Slytherin and a bastard, I don't want Marcus flint…no matter how good this feels…no.

"Oh, how I want to see you…touch you…hold you…" Whoa! What the hell was he saying? Why wasn't I moving? MOVE! As if I got kicked in the as, I jumped and twisted, turning to face the beast behind me. Smirking…of course, what else was new?

"Marcus…please don't touch me…please." I brought my gaze to meet his; my eyes pleading with his dark green ones…pleading…I never saw myself pleading with Marcus Flint…never.

"Why Parks? Why won't you let me near you? Why won't you let me in, behind those barriers of yours? What are you, scared?" His voice was accusing, and as he said it…as he questioned me…I realized, for the first time ever. I was scared…terrified…and humiliated that I could be so stupid…crying in-front of this boy.

"Yes…yes, yes, yes…I am scared…sooo scared." I wiped the few tears from my eyes, and hugged my stomach, willing the day to rewind. Willing myself to suck this up and move on. Wanting to be rid of this God Forsaken school and move on with my life…whatever that was…

Marcus stepped towards me, wanting to encase me in those arms of his, but I stepped back and squatted to the ground. I heard his sigh of annoyance at my behavior, but he didn't say anything, just sat down next to me, waiting. I could tell that he wanted me, has wanted me for the longest time. But did he need me? Did he need my love, my support, my soul? _Could Marcus Flint need someone? _We sat there like that for the longest time…and again, I don't know what possessed me, what overcame me, all I know is that one second, I was cold, lonely …then the next second I was warm, comforted, and crying into Marcus Flint's chest. He tensed at first, not sure if he should be holding me like this, but relaxed, deciding to live in the moment rather than the future.

"Shh…its' alright. Everything will be okay, I promise. Nothing will hurt you as long as I'm here…nothing…ever…" He whispered into my hair. His breath tickled on my scalp and down my neck; shivers ran down my spine as he rubbed circles into my tense shoulders. I relaxed, until I felt his rough lips press against my neck.

"Marcus…you're the best friend I have here, and I love you for everything you've done for me. But I can't give you a relationship. Hell, I can hardly have friendships without being so scared! I don't want to fall in love with you…or anyone, and have them leave me, hurt me…I just can't do it… I won't be like my mom; waiting for the next best thing to come around…I won't do it." I cried harder, trying to push Marcus away, but he held tight. I guess that's what I needed, someone to hold me; even if it was only a one time thing.

"I would never…could never hurt you. Sure, I am an arsehole most of the time, and a right bastard when I'm near you, but that doesn't change how much I care for you. I understand if you can't have me now, just please don't give up on love because I plan on loving you for a very long time." He was showing me what I had always wanted to see in him. How vulnerable, and loving and amazing he truly was. But Seamus was like that all of the time…that's what I needed. I didn't want to hurt Marcus, but Seamus seemed too have all the qualities I need for me to get through this…this fear. I couldn't tell Marcus that, but I couldn't be in a relationship with someone like him, we're…badly mixed…I guess you could say. I lifted my tear-stained face from his chest and again looked into his eyes. _I can't tell him…I just can't…_ I decided when I saw how much he really did care for me.

"Thanks…now, let's play some football, shall we?" I asked standing and holding my hand out for him to get up. He looked at me oddly for a few seconds before accepting my help and turning to get the ball. I stretched my limbs again, thinking about the boy who made me this way, the one who broke my heart…

_Flashback_

_"I love you, babe. Now, I have to leave before my team starts to wonder where the hell their Captain is." He kissed the top of my head, just like always. We had been together for two years, and they were the best of my life._

_"Love you too…come see me when practice is over!" I shouted after him. As he was about to turn the corner, he turned and blew a kiss for me to catch. _

_About an hour later, I was walking around the lake and decided to see how practice was going. But when I got to the pitch, no one was there. I thought they might be in the locker rooms and headed that way. Opening the door, I saw no one in the main part. Getting worried, I turned to leave before I heard giggling coming from a door left slightly ajar. _

_"Hello? Babe, are you there?" I questioned. Getting no response and really beginning to worry now, I opened the door..._

_What I saw stuck me to the ground. There he was, the love of my life, pressed up against Katie Bell and looking more than a little happy…_

_"Oliver…" I whispered. His head snapped away from Bell's and turned to me, mouth agape._

_End Flashback_

Needless to say that was the end of that relationship. He tried for days to explain, finally, I turned to Roger Davis and asked for him to keep Oliver away from me. He actually took it as far as to tell his Beaters to nail him in the Quidditch game…and they did. Even though Roger and I were never friends, he still seemed to care for me…weird, I guess.

"Oi! We gonna play or what?" Marcus yelled from the net. He had already slipped his gloves on and warmed-up. I brought the ball to face the net and started juggling it, teasing him. Marcus's face contorted in concentration. I kicked the ball high in the air, letting it soar above my head. I waited for it to some down, jumped, my back facing the net and feet acting at though pedaling a bicycle, and kicked the ball behind me and towards the net. The only way I knew it had been saved, was from Marcus's grunt and the smirk he had when I turned around.

"Not bad, Brit.…can't wait to see you playing professionally…I guess I'm just a better goalkeeper!" He announced proudly and bowed, his nose almost touching the ground.

"I'll admit…that was a nice…" I was interrupted by clapping from behind me and was quite baffled as to the owner of the hands until I was encased in a pair of strong arms. My body flinched slightly and I began to perspire a bit from my growing nerves. I shimmed from the encasement and turned to face Seamus Finnegan…_He really is stalking me. That's just creepy. _I thought as he smiled that heart-melting smile.

"Hello, love. I saw you were in the company of someone…unfit to even look upon your beauty, so I came to rescue you." His smug reply caused Marcus to turn red with rage. I saw his muscles tighten and the gauze around his chest began to tear at the top. He seemed rather 'Hulk' like if you ask me. Then his face fell again, as he looked at me.

"I'll leave you and your _boyfriend _alone. It seems I am not worthy enough to be in your presence…or is it the other way around." Marcus whispered the last part, intending it for his ears only, but I heard, and it broke my heart. _The guy I thought I wanted, had just hurt the guy that I thought I needed…_ Wow, did I really just think that? Did I really just admit to loving Marcus.

"Come on, love. Let's go get a butterbeer, my treat." Seamus said, taking my arm in his. I stood for a second, still shocked at my own thoughts, then I shook my head and closed my eyes.

"No, I can't. You're a great guy and everything, but I just realized…I don't love you…not like I love him…" Without another word, I turned on my heel and sprinted after my love. I finally found him walking the trail by the lake, head hung low and feet scuffing the ground.

"Marcus! Marcus, wait!" I yelled after him. He stopped where he was, but didn't look at me when I came to stand in front of him. "Marcus, what Seamus said was horrible and uncalled for. He made you feel like the lowest person on earth, when in fact, you're more admirable than any other man I've ever met."

"You think I care about what _Seamus _says about me! You think I care about how _Seamus _makes me feel! Truthfully, I couldn't give a rat's arse for that git. I care about what _you _say about me…how _you _make me feel." I had never seen him so low and angry in the week I had known him. His face was red, and his eyes were almost black…and he was angry with me. A few days ago, I wouldn't have cared…a few days ago, this would bring me joy…

"Marcus…please…I'm not with Seamus, I never was! I thought I loved him, that he was perfect for me. I mean, we're so alike. But him and I are the most horrible idea in the history of ideas! Marcus…_you're _perfect for me. We're so opposite and so alike all at the same time and I don't know what to do anymore. You make me feel so safe and so protected that it's almost un…" My ranting was interrupted by the waited of Marcus's lips on mine. It took me a few seconds to realize what was happening, but I soon kissed back with just as much passion and force that I surprised myself. My hands found his black locks and I tangled my hands in them, pulling, because I know he likes pain. He moaned and held me tighter, almost crushing my lower ribs. I would have said something, but this was way to good to stop! We stayed in our own world for a few minutes longer, wanting to devour as much from the other person as we could.

"I love you, Britain…" Marcus whispered as he held me into his chest; I was still dizzy and jello-legged from our kiss.

"I…I think I love you too." I breathed in his scent; old leather, sweat, and fresh cut grass…just what I smelled in Snape's potion class.

"As much as I love it out here, we should get back to the castle. We don't want to get you in trouble with Flitwick. You wouldn't ever be able to come out and play ball with me again." Marcus slung his arm over my shoulder, pulling me into his side. I felt the gauze wrap around his chest on my ear.

"Marcus, if we're going to be together, I don't want to hide it. I'm not going to care what other people think, but if you are, then we can't be together." I didn't mean to say it out loud, but I figure that it's better to shock him while we're alone rather than in public. He turned to face me, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Britain, when have I ever cared what others think about me? Tell you what, how about I bring me mates down to the Pitch tomorrow after dinner. Then they can meet you and maybe we'll get them into a small game of football, what do you, love?" He said as he circled his arms around my small waist, making me melt in those big green eyes of his.

"I guess it sounds good, babe. Now, I'm tired, so I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I said as I kissed him and began up the staircases to Ravenclaw tower.

"Sweet dreams, love." Marcus said after me, before departing into the dungeons.


End file.
